


На том свете не спится

by Lahaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Humor, Ghost Laura Hale, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Romance, Stiles is a ghost whisperer, dead are talking a lot, he likes Jennifer Love Hewitt anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз с детства видит духов. Питер Хейл умер, и теперь он один из тех, кто нуждается в том, чтобы "завершить дела". И, если уж Питер мертв, то Стайлз не может ему отказать. Ведь он мертв, правда же?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Это АУ захватывает второй сезон и альтернативно в отношении третьего. Автору не стыдно.  
> 2\. Да, этот текст написан только для того, чтобы герои оказались в одной постели. В нем есть сюжет, временами, его можно пролистать.  
> 3\. Нет, у меня нет беты, потому что мои беты не будут читать текст по ЭТОМУ УЖАСНОМУ СЕРИАЛУ.  
> 4\. Я все равно его выкладываю (я буду гореть за это в авторском аду).  
> 5\. Я в любом случае, буду гореть в авторском аду за этот текст.  
> 6\. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, обратите внимание на предупреждения.  
> 7\. Dead are talking!  
> 8\. Спасибо моей дорогой Ти, что я слегка повредился умом.  
> 9\. Прощай, интеллектуальный джен, здравствуй, чопорная порнография.  
> 10\. ООС всех и вся и все ошибки - мои.
> 
> Автор все же будет рад комментариям.

Сколько Стайлз себя помнит, он всегда был таким.

Мама поняла, что с ним, когда увидела, как он играет с мертвой – три года как – соседской собакой. Особенность ее семьи, миленькое средневековое проклятье рода – и он везунчик. Впрочем, он наслышан, что такая наследственность, даже по их профессиональным меркам, большая редкость. Стайлз никогда не спрашивал, как другие оказались в этом бизнесе. 

Люди называют их – медиумами, они себя – проводниками – орден психоаналитиков для перешедших за грань. Стайлз паршивый проводник, он симулирует синдром дефицита внимания, чтобы легально по отцовской страховке получать фармацевтическое чудо (чистые амфетамины: безопасно и бесплатно, а как вы думали?), подавляющее его способности (они бы и не то подавили в такой концентрации). Его можно понять: не все духи приятные, располагающие к общению энергетическое скопления. Попадаются и двинутые извращенцы, застрявшие между мирами.

Он не боится смерти. В самом деле, чего он там не видел? Видел и в таких видах, что никому не захочется (прекрасные белые таблеточки, где же вы?). Стелла звонит ему каждую неделю, поэтому совсем отлынивать от обязанностей не получается. Стелла, как настоящая Опра Уинфри (только из латиноамериканских трущоб), она его наставник и «детка, звони мне, когда хочешь, если нужно, в любое время суток, ты понял? Наша работа – е*ный пиздец, я уж понимаю в этом чуть— чуть». Он приезжает к ней время от времени, сидит в кресле, пьет чай и получает «бесценные» советы. Ему не нужны советы, ему нужно больше спать.

Когда мама умирала (а Стайлз точно знал, что она умрет, потому что она ощущалась иначе, чем живые), он спросил:

— Ты же никогда не оставишь меня?

— Конечно, милый, — она улыбнулась, — я всегда буду рядом. 

На похоронах, она стояла рядом с ним, держала за руку и Стайлз улыбался. В городе многие решили, что он слегка повредился умом от горя, в особенности, школьный психолог. В его личном деле наверняка много интересных записей, пару лет назад он взял почитать, всю ночь не мог оторваться. 

Отец делает вид, что понимает, как минимум — старается. Он не понимает ничего. Он обычный, хоть и самый любимый, замечательный и неповторимый отец в мире. Никто из тех, кто не владеет даром/способность/проклятием, никто из счастливых свободных людей никогда не поймет, как это – быть проводником для душ и видеть «изнанку».

Скотт знает, но они же почти братья, конечно Стайлз рассказал ему, когда понял, что дальше скрывать нельзя, потому что Скотт мог все понять неправильно, он и так замечал много странностей. Странности нужно объяснять. Люди по— разному реагируют на подобные признания, большинство называет его его сумасшедшим, фриком, уродом, мошенником (Стайлз отточил навык подбора синонимов к экзаменам). Скотт МакКолл просто сказал:

— Правда что ли? Сочувствую.

И в этот момент Стайлз был благодарен ему больше, чем за то, что он первым взял его в свою команду, когда они играли в футбол на заднем дворе школы. Для Скотта он остался нормальным. 

Есть и те, кто считает проводников – посланниками небес или выродками преисподней (тут уж, кто во что верит). К примеру, помощник его отца, после одного примечательного случая с серийными убийствами, приглашает его посмотреть нераскрытые дела в надежде, что Стайлз уточнит детали у мертвецов. 

Иногда он помогает, к сожалению, «насильно убиенные» — это всегда очень сложная работа. Нет, чертовски сложная выматывающая работа. Договариваться с теми, кого проткнули ножом, порезали пилой или сожгли заживо? Нет, спасибо. Стайлз лучше еще раз перечитает учебник по биологии. 

Когда начинается вся история с оборотнями, Стайлз не напуган, он почти счастлив (хоть ему немного жаль Скотта) – он больше не самый необычный подросток в округе. Он воспринимает все удивительно хорошо (и это со стороны похоже на глупость), хотя бы потому, что десять лет приятельствует с мертвым лесником— наркоманом, свалившимся за двадцать лет до рождения Стайлза в овраг. Оборотни? Полнолуния? Аконит? Звучит неплохо. И хотя бы не воняет сырой землей.

Для справки, Стайлз ненавидит запах сырой земли.

В отличие от Эллисон, Стайлз знает, что, если убить человека, его дух может оказаться привязанным к тебе навсегда, а это весьма сомнительное удовольствие. Смерть Питера Хейла гадкая, неправильная, и, если бы был выбор, он бы все изменил. Когда огонь охватывает тело зверя, он не дожидается появления жнеца, он отворачивается и закрывает глаза не потому, что ему страшно или стыдно, потому что такая смерть редко способствует безболезненному переходу на тот свет. Стайлз только надеется на то, что Питер не будет его клиентом. 

И снова промах. 

Питер (теперь уже мертвый, но все еще раздражающий, надоедливый оборотень) смотрит на него, когда однажды ночью Стайлз открывает глаза. Долго же его носило между мирами. Проводник зевает и приподнимается на локтях, наклоняет голову:

— Ладно, говори уже, какое у тебя незавершенное дело. 

— Незавершенное дело? – переспрашивает Питер, явно сбитый с толку. Что это с ним?

— Что тебя держит в этом мире? – терпеливо поясняет Стайлз. Не все души быстро смекают, что к чему. Но Хейл умный, мог бы и догадаться сам, а не трепать нервы проводнику. 

— Держит?

— Чувак, ты хотя бы понимаешь, что ты мертв? Правда?! – Стайлз тянется к стакану с водой, оставленному на тумбочке. Жадно делает несколько глотков и ждет ответ. 

— Пожалуй, что мертв, — Питер все еще стоит в тени, но для сгоревшего живьем оборотня он выглядит удивительно... цельно. Никаких посмертных признаков вроде трупных пятен и явных повреждений, ни тебе крови, ни отвалившихся кусков плоти. Повезло же. Некоторые, приходящие к Стайлзу, разлагались, как их тела. От воспоминаний передергивает.

— Я виноват в твоей смерти, я знаю, я должен перевести тебя на ту сторону, хорошо. Но я не могу ничего сделать, пока ты не расскажешь, что тебе нужно.

— И часто ты видишь таких, как я? – вдруг уточняет Хейл.

— Приехали, — Стайлз ставит пустой стакан на тумбочку, — давай я объясню для непродвинутых, если ты оказался таким мудаком, что другие мертвецы с тобой просто не хотят разговаривать, я – проводник. Я могу помочь тебе завершить дела в мире смертных и увидеть свет в конце тоннеля. Но мы в этом деле – напарники, запомни. Один я тебя в рай не вытащу.

— Почему ты решил, что я попаду в рай? – Питер, вероятнее всего, усмехается. Он не угрожает и не пахнет сырой землей, что, пожалуй, радует. – Как мне кажется, я не тот, кто это заслуживает.

— Знаешь, те, кто распределен в ад, редко здесь задерживаются, поверь опыту, эта служба работает без проволочек, — Стайлз зевает и откидывается обратно на подушку, — а я не судья, мне все равно: вниз или наверх. Надумаешь что— то приходи. 

— А если не надумаю? 

— Останешься в этой глуши на много— много столетий. Знаешь, я бы даже тебе не пожелал такой участи.

Стайлз не знает, когда Питер исчезает из его комнаты. Он уже благополучно спит к тому моменту. Духи на то и духи, чтобы приходить и уходить незаметно.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ненавижу эту работу! Слышишь? Не— на— ви— жу! – Стайлз копается в бардачке машины Питера, перегнувшись через рычаг переключения передач. – Список! Не мог придумать чего полегче. Самовлюбленный эгоистичный садист!

Питер возвращается к нему на следующую ночь (ещё бы он не вернулся) и говорит, что у него, пожалуй, есть парочка незавершенных дел. Парочка – другая, скажем прямо, потому что у таких людей (оборотней), как Хейл, на земле должны остаться долги.

— Исключая кровавые жертвоприношения? – саркастично интересуется Стайлз, отрываясь от просмотра «Говорящей с призраками» (кто бы сомневался в том, что он посмотрел каждую серию по три раза), снимает наушники и смотрит с любопытством.

— Тебе понравится.

Стайлз не представляет, как будет объяснять Дереку, зачем он роется в вещах, оставшихся в машине его дяди (очень мертвого дяди, которого он сам и убил, почему все так сложно?). Дереку лучше никогда ничего не объяснять, потому что он и так думает, что Стайлз – со странностями. 

— Но ты же меня прикроешь? – просит он Лауру, чуть нахмурившись, ему говорили – это выглядит мило. Лаура серьезно кивает и тут же смеется девичьим высоким смехом. Она после смерти отличается относительной вменяемостью: бывают хорошие дни, когда у Стайлза получается с ней поговорить, когда она говорит, а он слушает. Лаура отгоняет от дома всех остальных, всех, кто мало напоминает людей, Стайлз видел «их», смотрел им в глаза и чувствовал, как бунтует его желудок, тянет низ живота болью и холодные мурашки ползут по спине. Давно пора вызывать охотников, но Стайлз не любит пускать чужаков на свою территорию, кажется, у него есть что— то общее с волками.

Лаура кружится вокруг него в своем светлом платье с кружевами и ленточками. Некоторые духи вполне могу влиять на эту реальность, если она захочет ему помочь, Дерек не почувствует его присутствия в доме. Она не раз прикрывала Стайлза и Скотта, когда он просил. В проклятье рода все же есть некоторые преимущества. 

— Нашел, — Питер ждет его возле дверей, когда Стайлз поднимается по небольшой лестнице (три ступеньки) и демонстрирует ему связку ключей. Дом довольно старый, с черепичной крышей, но ухоженный, явно жилой. 

— Какой этаж? – дверь в проходную открывается со скрипом.

— Последний. 

Последний это третий. Не стоит, конечно, даже надеяться, что в таком доме вдруг найдется лифт. 

— Долго ты тут жил? – Стайлз рассматривает цветы в кадках на широком, выходящим во внутренний двор балконе второго этажа.

— Достаточно. 

Питер немногословен. Смерть определенно влияет на людей. Стайлз осторожно рассматривает его – для призрака (глупое, неправильное слово, его отучали его произносить даже про себя) Хейл выглядит замечательно: он почти материален. Скверно, весьма скверно.

— Тебя что— то беспокоит или я просто тебе нравлюсь, глаз оторвать не можешь? – Питер усмехается, говорит глубоким, почти гортанным голосом, похожим на урчание. 

— Меня беспокоит, — Стайлзу удается не вздрогнуть, когда он слышит это. Выдыхает острожно, открывает замки на старой деревянной двери, за которой обнаруживается вторая – металлическая, — что ты очень... живой. 

— Это плохо? 

— Это значит, что у тебя слишком крепкая связь с этой реальностью, вероятно, значит, разорвать ее будет сложно. А я, как ты заметил, отвратительный проводник и опыта у меня... хотя у тебя там целый список “дел”, вдруг, сработает.

Квартира удивительно светлая и уютная. Он бы хотел себе такую. 

— Она была у тебя до пожара, — уверенно говорит Стайлз, осматривается, — тут красиво. Ох, у тебя амулеты индийский шаманов! Подлинные. Я чувствую. Ты представляешь, что это?

Питер пожимает плечами:

— Всегда имел слабость к редким вещам. 

— Они не так, чтобы очень редкие, — Стайлз жадно рассматривает костяные украшения, — но должны отлично отпугивать любую неупокоевшуюся гадость из леса. К сожалению, такое можно только получить в подарок от мастера и никак иначе. 

— Мне их подарили, — Питер смотрит настороженно, — если хочешь, можешь забрать, мне они больше не нужны. 

— Мне тоже, но вот Дереку пригодится, вдруг Лаура станет поспокойнее, если они перестанут к нему цепляться? – Стайлз задумчиво улыбается, качает головой. 

— Они? 

Парень морщится, отворачивается:

— Я подозреваю, что “они” – то, что остается, когда умирают оборотни. Животная часть с долей человеческого разума. Энергетические скопления с крайне неприятными повадками. Не животные, но и не люди. 

— Ты не можешь их изгнать? 

Стайлз удивленно оборачивается, вскидывает бровь:

— Я тебе что “изгоняющий дьявола”? – потом его голос смягчается. – Есть ребятки, которые такими занимаются, надо им позвонить; меня, прости за подробности, выворачивает от присутствия этих тварей. А твой племянник – Альфа – он их любимчик. Их притягивает горе. 

Стайлз хлопает рукой по столу, отгоняя неприятные мысли:

— Так что ты хотел? 

— В спальне в шкафу на верхней полке есть коробка. Я хочу, чтобы ты отдал ее Дереку. Это первое незавершенное дело. Я должен был сделать это сам.

— Ну коробка, так коробка. 

Через пару минут Стайлз уже держит тяжелый деревянный короб в руках. Щелкает, открываясь, замочек. Он ожидает чего угодно – от оружия до редких ядов внутри – но не сотню фотографий в конвертах. 

— Ох, — выдыхает, рассматривая выпавшие в руки снимки, — она не похожа на себя после смерти.

С фотографии на него смотрит Лаура. Задиристый нрав во вскинутом подбородке и прищуренных глаза, она была тем еще сорванцом. В них ещё нет сумасшествия, нет звериной тоски.

— У Дерека почти не осталось семейных фотографий после пожара, — тихо замечает Питер, оказавшись у Стайлза за спиной. Духи постоянно оказываются слишком близко, им не знакомы приличия. 

— Смерть меняет людей, но не ожидал, что ты превратишься в сопливую девчонку, Хейл, — Стайлз закрывает коробку, потом продолжает уже мягче: — я, правда, думаю, что он будет счастлив получить их в подарок. Так что, спасибо.

— Если это поможет мне увидеть свет в конце туннеля...

— Да ладно! Градус пафоса надо чуть— чуть сбавить, чтобы я поверил.

Кодга Стайлз оборачивается, за его спиной уже никого нет. Мерзавец явно любит оставлять последнее слово за собой.


	3. Chapter 3

— Дерек знает?

Стайлз молча достает из сумки наушник— bluetooth и цепляет в ухо. Беспроводная связь – величайшее изобретение последнего десятилетия. Люди, по крайней мере, не подумают, что он разговаривает сам с собой. 

\- Что Дерек должен знать? Что я люблю базилик? – парень показывает на полку с травами в супермаркете. – Я, к слову, отдал ему фотографии, пришлось придумать какую— то невероятную историю, в которую он не до конца поверил, но можешь выразить мне благодарность!

— Что ты видишь мертвых, он знает? – Питера не так просто сбить с темы.

— Дереку не нужно знать. 

— Почему?

Стайлз складывает пакеты молока в корзинку и молчит.

— Почему?

— Ты идиот? Ты хоть понимаешь, как люди реагируют, когда я говорю им о том, что их мертвый, закопанный на глубине шести футов родственник, которого доедают личинки и черви, хочет им что— то передать?! Это не ток— шоу, в котором все плачут и обнимаются после того, как им передают сообщение с того света. Знаешь, сколько раз меня выталкивали на улицу счастливые родственники усопшего, потому что я «обманщик»? Я совершенно не возражаю против какой— нибудь чуть более полезной супер— способности! Где здесь томатная паста? 

— Через три ряда направо. Зачем ты тогда помогаешь, если тебе так не нравится?

Стайлз, в принципе, понимает, что Питеру смертельно не хватает общения. Смертельно, ага. Удивительнее скорее то, что ему самому нравится разговаривать с Хейлом. Тот больше не выглядит сумасшедшим маньяком, возможно, дело в этом. Или они всегда были похожи?

— Это вроде как проклятье, а не дар, как говорят, — Стайлз пытается объснить то, что никогда не объяснял даже себе, — я буду видеть мертвых вне зависимости от собственного желания, как Дерек не перестанет вдруг быть оборотнем. Я буду слышать вас, это как гребаное радио в моей голове. Если я не буду выполнять свою работу хотя бы иногда... – он вздрагивает, вспоминая свой прошлый «бунт», — я заболею, если попроще. И сдохну, вероятно. Сдохнуть не страшно, а оставлять отца не хочется. 

Стайлз не хочет сочувствия от Хейла, этого только не хватало! Он подталкивает тележку к полкам с хлебом.

— Поэтому ты отказался от укуса? 

Оказывается, день идиотских вопросов на сегодня не закончен! Ну, давай же, залезь мне под кожу. Расскажи, как там внутри. 

\- Питер, мне с детства хватает проблем в жизни. Хочу ли, чтобы меня помимо прочего, укусил чокнутый оборотень? Дай подумать, — Стайлз указывается на собеседника кончиком чесночного багета, — нет! 

Питер отступает и сцепляет руки в замок, будто готовится к чему— то серьезному:

— Тогда прошу прощения, мои действия были несколько поспешными и были выражены в неприемлемой форме. 

— Что—что? В «выражены в неприемлемой форме»? Ты в каком адвокатском сериале подцепил эту фразочку?

— Я вроде как тут завершаю незавершенные дела, думаю, я должен извиниться перед некоторыми... участниками тех событий, которые привели к моей бесславной смерти. 

Питер убийственно серьезен, это беспокоит Стайлза побольше прочего. Он в самом деле собрался извиняться? Офигеть.

— Можешь не стараться, я не держу зла, — он произносит, потом поясняет, — я давно научился так делать, на случай, если кто— то умрет. 

— Что бы не привязывать дух? 

— И это тоже. 

— Но есть ещё Скотт и Дерек. 

— И Лидия... – вспоминает Стайлз «список участников». 

— Нет, эта девочка не держит на меня зла, я бы почувствовал, но остальные...

— О, нет. Это твое следующее незавершенное дело? Хочешь попросить прощения? Сукин ты сын! Я должен был согласиться на кровавое жертвоприношение.


	4. Chapter 4

Приход Святой Августины на окраине города Стайлз знает неплохо. Ну как неплохо, как человек, которого два раза оттуда выволакивали за шкирку, он оценил прелестные витражи и массивные двери. Заходить внутрь он больше не решался, так и остается ждать у входа, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и дергая ремень переброшенной через плечо сумки. 

Священник выходит сам в назначенное время, осматривает его с ног до головы и морщится:

\- Что ж, вы пришли, молодой человек. 

\- Ваша помощница сообщила мне, что вам нужна помощь. Я, правда, не понимаю, чем я...

\- Зовите меня отец Клементин и пойдемте внутрь, снаружи дует. 

Стайлз вздрагивает, едва двери костела закрываются за ним. Ох, и нехорошие воспоминания остались у него от этого места. Мышка в ловушке.

\- Понимаете ли, молодой человек, у нас возникла одна деликатная проблема...

Молодой человек бросает сумку на скамейку и подходит к алтарю, рассматривая те самые витражи, которые раньше видел мельком. 

\- Зовите меня Стайлз.

\- Вас крестили, юноша, насколько мне известно, и это не ваше имя, — упрекает его отец Клементин. Стайлз привык к тому, что его упрекают, с этим можно справляться. 

\- Если бы мать от рождения назвала меня «господипомилуй», вы симпатизировали мне больше? — произнося это он чувствует будто внутри него довольно скалится специалист по саркастическим ремаркам – Питер Хейл. 

\- Ладно, Стайлз. Раз уж вы пришли...

\- И вы меня не выгнали...

\- И я вас не выгнал, — упрямо повторяет священник, явно чувствуя себя не слишком уверенно, — у нас возникла одна деликатная проблема.

\- С духами, — заканчивает за него Стайзл. Что ж – это смешно. Более чем смешно – уморительно. 

\- Скажем так. Я хочу иметь возможность провести причастие без того, чтобы двери схлопывались каждую минуту, мне не хочется, чтобы и дальше замки заедали, свечи гасли, скамейки самовольно перемещались, я молчу про то, что вино должно быть вином, а не отдавать виски или ромом, а хлеб... не чипсами со вкусом креветок!

Священник выдыхает. Ему едва сорок, но он выглядит несколько старше и слишком много нервничает. 

\- Так может у вас просто шутник завелся, — ехидно поддевает его Стайлз.

\- Это абсолютно невозможно!

\- Невозможно так невозможно, — Стайлз пожимает плечами. – У вас красивые витражи.

\- Благодарю.

\- Демонов изгоняли, не помогло? – уточняет проводник не скрывая ехидства. 

\- Изгонял— изгонял, и всякую мерзость из той книжонки про экзорцизм в моей церкви проводил. Мерзость! Мерзость! А еще называет себя святым отцом!

\- А потом охотников на приведений привел. Дилетанты с пылесосами в руках! И шарлатанку какую— то, которая трясла бусами и прикидывалась безумной. А потом этот был, в костюмчике... помнишь его лицо, когда мы на него ведро с помоями уронили?

\- Мне его было не жаль, вот понимаешь – ни капли.

Два голоса были очень похожи и столь же отличны одновременно. Эта парочка будто выступает дуэтом на философском диспуте, отчего— то кажется, что звуки переплетаются друг с другом, копируют интонации. Стайлз, как ему привычнее, чуть поворачивается, чтобы рассмотреть их: двое в рясах с такими улыбочками, что шакал позавидует.

Смерть меняет людей, но, чаще всего, она открывает их истинную суть. 

\- Понимаете, — начинает священник. Повезло же ему с приходом, обычно, духи сторонятся церквей. Если, конечно, они не умерли где— то рядом.

\- О да, я отлично понимаю вашу проблему, — он широко усмехается, разглядывая эту парочку неупокоенных. У прихода Святой Августины, кажется, наклевываются очень интересные проблемы!

\- Правда? — с надеждой.

\- Смотрика, а он продолжает верить! – бурчит тот дух, что потолще и выглядит моложе, едакий круглый недобрый полтергейст. – Истинный христианин! Не сдавайся, брат!

\- Мы верим в тебя, Томас!

Томом, видимо, на самом деле зовут отца Клементина, Стайлз отмечает это про себя на будущее. Разворачивается к духам и предлагает:

\- Мне сразу охотников вызвать или по— доброму договоримся, господа? 

\- Эдвин, да парень нас видит! Вот же...

\- Он прикидывается!

\- Вижу, Эдвин, вижу и отлично слышу, — Стайлз трет переносицу, будто бы это как— то способствует усилению его способностей, — так что?

\- Не позорься еще больше, Маркус. 

\- Что— что вы говорите? – переспрашивает отец Константин.

\- Я не вас спрашиваю, — бросает ему Стайлз, рассматривая безвременно не— усопших «отцов». – Насчет охотников, я не шучу. 

\- Молодой человек, — выступает вперед тот, что выглядит старше, благообразнее и, очевидно, носит имя Маркус, — давайте договоримся. 

\- Вот с этого и надо начинать, — Стайлз ценит в мертвых рациональное зерно. – И чего вы шумите? Жалуются на вас. 

\- Понимаете, я покинул этот мир уже давно, а вот Эдвин, Эдвин умер в начале года и...

\- Давайте лучше я покажу, — Эдвин ныряет в стену. 

\- Куда идти— то? – уточняет Стайлз.

\- На кладбище, — Маркус повторяет маневр своего боевого товарища и коллеги по неудачным шуткам.

Отец Клементин недоуменно смотрит на происходящее: для него происходящий разговор так и остается загадкой, поэтому он острожно интересуется у юноши с яркими, живыми глазами и, увы, посредственными манерами: 

\- Вы, вы вступили с ними в контакт?

\- Они инопланетяне что ли, чтобы с ними в контакт вступать? Поговорили, как люди с людьми. Пойдемте.

\- Куда?

\- На кладбище, сказали же вам, на кладбище!

До кладбища ещё нужно идти, потому что оно находится в некотором отдалении от церкви на окраине леса. Стайлз застегивает толстовку поплотнее, ветер продувает насквозь. Сейчас неплохо спрятаться в машине или в доме, или в чьих— то теплых руках. Ему кажется, что он что— то замечает за деревьями какое— то движение и он останавливается, сощурившись, но так и стоит с минуту ничего не увидев. 

Призраки стоят примостившись к двум непримечательным надгробиям.

\- Вот! – пальцем указывает Маркус. 

\- Так получилось, — вздыхает Эдвин. 

\- Поподробнее.

\- Сразу после войны я составил план, согласно которому, кладбище должно было распространяться в эту и в эту сторону, — дух размахивает руками для полноты впечатлений, — понимаете, у меня все было подсчитано и пронумеровано. Каждое место, каждый холмик! В завещании я указал, что хочу покоится на месте 32D. Но мой последователь... 

\- Отец Каин. Пусть покоится с миром... вступил Эдвин.

\- Пес презренный. 

\- Он похоронил прах Маркуса на месте 17E, что на несколько секторов южнее, да и вид оттуда открывается значительно хуже. И бедный Маркус страдает вот уже почти полвека.

\- Говорю же, Каин был тем еще сукиным сыном. Ничуть не жалею, что его придавило телегой.

\- Собаке собачья смерть, — соглашается Эдвин, скорбно кивая на каждое слово, и Стайлз понимает, что сейчас начнет позорно хихикать. – Хотя сарай он поставил отличный. 

\- Другие священники, получавшие этот приход, не слишком заботились о том, чтобы ознакомиться с документами и наработками своих предшественников, — продолжил Маркус. – Я смиренно терпел, потому что Иисус терпел поболее моего, но всему приходит конец...

\- Когда при реконструкции на меня свалился кирпич и меня похоронили на месте 32D… молодой человек, вы понимаете, как мой коллега тяжело пережил нанесенное ему оскорбление? – скорбно интересуется Эдвин.

\- Понимаю, — выдавливает из себя Стайлз, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. 

\- Маркус остановил меня на моем пути на заслуженный покой и поинтересовался, не считаю ли я, что жизнь дерьмо, — размеренно продолжает свой рассказ Эдвин, устроив руки на своем массивном выступающем животе, — вы знаете что? Я согласился. Потому что, вам не кажется, что покойные заслуживают чуть больше уважения? Мы решили немного напомнить об этом нашему коллеге. А он оказался, скажем так, несколько невосприимчив. И глуповат. Но вы же сможете исправить эту.. трагическую ошибку?

\- Определенно. Обязательно. Мы позаботимся об этом. 

\- Мы надеемся на вас, молодой человек. В ваших руках наше благополучие, — призраки синхронно кланяются, будто окончили свое выступление, и растворяются в воздухе.

Стайлз сгибается пополам от хохота. 

\- С вами все хорошо? – осторожно уточняет отец Клементин. 

– У вас очень забавные духи. 

\- Забавные? 

\- Пойдемте внутрь, я вам все расскажу. 

По дороге в костел Стайлз уверен, что ему не показалось и за деревьями стоит Питер. “Странно, почему не походит. Его бы это развлекло”. Но, видимо, как Стайлз и предположил, другие духи попросту его не любят. Мертвые иногда бывают крайне заносчивыми, прямо как живые. 

Следующий час он тратит на то, чтобы терпеливо объяснить причину недовольства духов отцу Клементину и достать из архивов те самые первоначальные планы кладбища и завещание. Священник поначалу хмурится, едва сдерживая желание выгнать парня, но потом молча признает поражение. Знать о завещании отца Маркуса и о тех схемах, которые он составлял для прихода, тот никак не может, если не узнал их от самого отца Маркуса – ныне беспокойного духа Святой Августины. 

\- Я вам должен, — тихо говорит он, — Стайлз. 

\- Не должны. Похороните Патрика Рейса по всем правилам, как я вас просил два года назад, — Стайлз греет пальцы, удерживая кружку с горячим ароматным чаем. 

\- Я не могу, он самоубийца. Я не могу похоронить его на священной земле.

\- Нет священной и не священной земли, — перебивает его юноша, — глупости, которые придумали, чтобы с кладбища не воровали. Просто Патрик, он не может уйти из— за того, что все считают, что он покончил с собой, что он не будет покоится с миром. 

\- Но...

\- Это был несчастный случай, отец Клементин. Я точно знаю, что это был несчастный случай. Идиотский, неловкий и постыдный несчастный случай! – Стайлз даже не хочет вспоминать, как бедный призрак Патрика рассказывал о том, как он упал с феном в ванную, пытаясь одновременно накрасить ногти и уложить волосы. У юноши было весьма своеобразное хобби для выходца строгой из католической семьи. 

Священник сдается:

\- Хорошо, я посмотрю, что я смогу сделать для семьи Рейсов. 

\- Спасибо, — Стайлз коротко улыбается и забирает сумку, — звоните, если понадобится консультация по особо деликатным вопросам!

На улицу он выходит напевая что— то прослушанное утром по радио. До парковки, где он оставил машину, решает пройтись напрямик, а не по дороге.

\- Не боишься один – через лес, — интересуется мертвый саркастичный оборотень, дожидавшийся его. Стайлз на самом деле не думал, что Питер станет его поджидать. Мог бы, в самом деле, сгонять на Косте— Рику, не привязан же он. Кажется. 

\- В лесу же живет злой волк, — подхватывает парень, — он может меня покусать. Или даже съесть.

\- Страшно?

\- Может, только этого я и жду? 

На лице Питера расцветает ухмылка, которую, даже при наличии фантазии и обширного словарного запаса, можно назвать только пошлой. Искушающей. Последнее сравнение настораживает. 

\- Так у тебя слабость к большим плохим волкам?

Стайлз останавливается: 

\- Мы флиртуем что ли? — и будто шутливо грозит оборотню пальцем: — Даже не думай, Хейл. Я не поверю. 

\- Вера проверяется искушением, — Питер словно нарочно выбирает слово, рефреном повторяющиеся в голове Стайлза. 

\- Слушай, это очень смешно, но на двадцать лет старше, серийный убийца, дядя Дерека и, не хочу напоминать лишний раз, но ты мертв – я жив. Я ничего не забыл?

Они продолжают путь к парковке. Стайлз отмахивается от мыслей о том, что он должен быть сдержаннее в словах – Питер начал первый. Зачем же дразнить лишний раз? 

\- Это все, что тебе мешает, Стайлз? Ну, знаешь, флиртовать со мной. 

\- Этого мало? Да ты оптимист, Питер, видишь только хорошее! 

\- Я всегда знал, что ты сложнее, чем кажешься. Теперь я вижу подтверждение тому, что чувствовал на уровне инстинктов. Тебе не нужно знать, что ты особенный... – Питер умеет использовать свой голос так, чтобы завораживать. 

\- Знаешь, сейчас мы ступаем на очень хрупкий лед наших взаимоотношений, — Стайлз поднимает руку, останавливает возражения, — останемся здесь. Потому что я все еще помню, что ты чокнутый Питер Хейл, я не забываю об этом. А я твой проводник. 

— Ты всем духам запрещаешь говорить то, что они думают?

— Только самым навязчивым. 

Стайлз вздыхает. Его наставник давно бы посоветовала перенаправить Питера к кому— нибудь другому, кому— нибудь, кто не в курсе всей этой безнадежной истории мести, страсти и смерти, на ком нет крови. Оборотни губят себя, не сумев сдержать и примирить друг с другом дух зверя и дух человека. Но иногда их губят их люди.

Самое главное, что он понял за эти годы – нужно найти путь к примирению.

— Знаешь, я не говорил, — начинает Стайлз, после долгого молчания, — но мне очень жаль, что так случилось с твоей семьей. 

— Да, мне тоже.


	5. Chapter 5

Уговорить Дерека и Скотта простить Питера, умудрившись не признаться, что он общается с его духом уже пару недель? Что может быть проще. Стайлз злится, он заходит то с одной стороны, то с другой и никак. Он не психоаналитик, даже не Девид Литтерман. 

Он и сам проклинал бы Питера Хейла последними словами, если бы тот не был мертв. Или не проклинал бы. Стайлз знает основы равновесия, он изучал их. Кровь за кровь, потому что так заложено от начала времен. Существа, к которым причисляют и оборотней, лучше чувствуют грани бытия. Они подчиняются, когда равновесие требует. А если не подчиняются... что ж, всегда есть возможность сравнять счет. 

Стайлз измотан. Учеба отнимает много сил, стая отнимает еще больше, а на столе пылятся нераскрытые дела. Ему семнадцать, он хочет закинуть сумку в машину и отправится в Вашингтон на полгодика, потому что там национальный парк переходит в национальный парк и никаких людей и мертвецов, которые бы чего— то хотели от него. Если Стайлз умрет, он побежит навстречу свету, едва вылетит из тела. Не хватало еще застрять и стать чьей— то головной болью. 

Стелла звонит ему в тот самый момент, когда он решает пообедать в одиночестве на школьном дворе. В одиночестве, потому что больше не хочет отвечать на вопрос «Что с тобой, ты будто не в себе?»

\- Давно не звонишь, Стаааайлз, милый мальчик, как твои дела? – у нее привычка разговаривать томно и немного игриво, будто она работает в «сексе по телефону», впрочем, она именно этим и занималась, когда Стайлз на своих двоих под стол ходил.

\- Отлично, — он запивает бутерброд соком и пролистывает полученные от Дерека сообщения.

\- Отлыниваешь от работы?

\- Горю на рабочем месте. 

\- А ты не врешь, что случилось? – она сразу меняет тон голоса, вспоминая, что в матери ему годится. 

\- Я вляпался так, как лучше не вляпываться, — признается Стайлз, прикрывая глаза на минутку. Он бы не пошел с этим к матери или к отцу, но Стелла – не воспитатель и не надзиратель. Стелла – друг. – Я вроде как причастен к его смерти, на мне кровь, а теперь он ходит за мной. И он такой живой. И это гребаная драма «Приведение». 

\- Он пытается причинить тебе вред? 

\- В том— то и дело, что нет. С ним весело. И я начинаю сожалеть о том, чтобы он умер, потому что, если бы он не умер... что я несу, Стелла? Даже не должен думать об этом.

\- Детка, ты влюбляешься в парня, перешедшего грань – это плохо. Совсем плохо, — это чертовски страшно, когда Стелла произносит вслух то, о чем он думает. – Хуже только съесть шоколадный торт на ночь. 

\- Я знаю.

\- Нет, ты не знаешь, вспомни, чему я тебя учила. Ты привяжешь его навсегда к себе, ты понимаешь? Пока ты будешь ждать, что он вернется, пока ты будешь звать, он будет в этом мире. А потом ты захочешь нормальных отношений и... 

\- Я знаю! Я не буду делать глупости, Стелла, — если бы он сам верил в то, что несет. 

\- Я надеюсь, милый, потому что ты очень сильный проводник, однажды будешь еще сильнее и...

\- Стелла!

\- Ты знаешь, что ты должен сделать и как можно быстрее? 

\- Хорошо. 

На деле – ничего не хорошо и не будет. Стайлз не живет в сказочной стране и он не похож на принцессу из Диснеевских мультиков. Хотя Питер, как он помнит, может быть очень похожим на Чудовище. Мог. Прошедшее время. Вся жизнь Стайлза в прошедшем времени, нет ничего удивительного, что его вдруг тянет к мертвому парню. Поправочка – мужчине. Лет на двадцать старше. Интересно, в связи со смертью, отсчет лет принято останавливать? 

В любом случае, Питер не будет становится моложе, это не история Бенджамина Баттона.

\- Ты расстроен, — говорит мертвый оборотень, наблюдая, как Стайлз готовит ужин.

\- Разговаривал со своим наставником. 

\- У тебя есть «наставник»? У вас что – орден джедаев? Тебя ругали за то, что ты переходишь на темную сторону?

Стайлз помимо воли улыбается, чувствуя, как настроение неумолимо ползет вверх. Было забавно уговорить Питера посмотреть с ним старые “Звездные войны”. 

\- Хуже, секта хиппи— анархистов, ты не представляешь, какими опасными могут быть хиппи— анархисты в полнолуние. Лорд Вейдер был бы доволен. 

Стайлз дотягивается до телефона, открывает браузер.

\- Ищешь возможность уберечь стаю от опасности? 

\- Нет, хочу узнать, что будут показывать в авто— кинотеатре сегодня. Я бы не отказался от хорошего фильма про зомби. 

\- После всего того, что ты видишь, ты можешь смотреть фильмы про зомби? 

\- Почему нет? Гинекологи же занимаются сексом, — Стайлз смеется заразительно запрокинув голову. — Поехали, а то обязательно позвонит Дерек и скажет, что какая— то зеленая хрень решила выползти этой ночью из леса и всех покусать. Или Скотт поссорится с Эллисон, и я весь вечер буду наблюдать его взгляд побитой собаки. Я не представлял, что оборотни умеют так жалобно скулить. 

\- Это суперспобность: оборотень давит на жалость, а когда человек расслабляется, набрасывается на него и разрывает в клочья. Снимает кожу, медленно, по чуть— чуть, прокусывает вены, чтобы кровь вытекала не так быстро... – Питер перечисляет еще с десяток малоприятных подробностей взаимодействия волков и людей, потом понимает, что Стайлз его не слушает. – Не интересно?

\- Да что ты, я это своими глазами видел. И слышал. У меня нет никаких заблуждений на этот счет. 

\- Ты все еще хочешь смотреть со мной фильмы о зомби? 

\- Ты идиот, если думаешь, что как— то напугаешь меня. Даже тогда, когда ты легко мог порвать мне горло, мне не было страшно. Я мальчик, который притягивает к себе кучу сверхъестественной херни, поверь мне, я научился справляться с этим. 

\- Что ж, вполне убедительно. 

\- Спасибо, я репетировал перед зеркалом. Ох, у меня из— за тебя пригорит ужин. Плохой оборотень, плохой мертвый оборотень!

Стайлз занимается сковородкой и не видит, как Питер смотрит на него. Хорошо, что не видит, потому что взгляды обиженных щеночков и рядом не стояли с глазами побитого волка.


	6. Chapter 6

Перед фильмом показывают фотографии без вести пропавших, если вы что— нибудь знаете и блаблабла. Стайлз не успевает зажмурится, лицо юной девушки с рыжими волосами, кажется, отпечатывается на сетчатке. Он видел ее среди мертвых. Она звала его, но тогда он в очередной раз проглотил пару таблеток. 

Он не пьет таблетки с посмертного появления Питера Хейла в его жизни. Явный признак прогрессирующего слабоумия. 

Все слишком запуталось. 

Фильм отвратительно скучный, даже с комментариями, которые отпускает Питер по поводу очередной интерпретации конца света – невыносимо. Стайлз не может избавится от мыслей, что он делает что— то неправильно. Неправильно делает свою работу. Даже если он никогда не выбирал, кем быть, это не значит, что ему позволено все испортить.

И сам вечер – удручающе жалкая ситуация: слишком похоже на свидание, а не на дружеский поход в кино. Он сотню раз был в кино со Скоттом и никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы перебраться на заднее сидение и сидеть в обнимку. Стоит признать, что Стайлз отчаянно хочет, чтобы это было свидание, хоть Питер и не сможет обнять его, как обнимают живые. Черт побери, должен же быть во вселенной какой— то защитный механизм, не дающий влюбляться в мертвецов? В случае со Стайлзом вселенная постоянно лажает. 

Хватит с него.

Он заводит мотор и отъезжает немного в сторону по узкой дорожке, ведущей к озеру. 

\- Хочешь искупаться? – интересуется Питер. За окном машины начинает накрапывать мелкий дождь. 

Стайлз кажется не в себе, голова кружится, ему совсем бы не помешало окунуться, но погода не слишком располагает. Тем более, он не планирует утонуть в озере на ночь глядя. Парочку таких умников вылавливают каждый год. 

В бардачке конфеты, сигареты и упаковка шоколадного печенья. Выбор небольшой, прямо сказать. Значит сигареты. Стайлз включает магнитолу погромче и выходит на улицу, оставив дверь открытой, а ключи – в замке зажигания.

\- Ты имеешь право сломаться, — говорит ему Питер, — Стайлз. Ты не должен все время быть сильным. 

\- Знаешь, в детстве, я не различал мертвых и живых. А еще думал, что все могут видеть духов. Было много неловких моментов, — Стайлз пытается вспомнить какую— нибудь веселую историю, но все истории – грустные. Фыркает, прикуривает. 

\- Расскажи мне.

\- Она говорила, он бил ее ножом, пока у него хватало сил. Ударить человека пятьдесят раз ножом – это тяжело. Это выматывает, ты знал? Третий удар пришелся на артерию, она умерла почти мгновенно от обширного внутреннего кровотечения. Он устал, устал так, что лежал рядом с ее телом в крови несколько часов... она кричала, она повторяла это раз за разом, но я слушал. Я делал вид, что не слышу ее, Питер. Но я слышал каждое слово, я больше не пью таблетки. 

\- Ты не можешь спасти весь мир. 

\- А что я должен делать?

\- Делай, что хочешь. 

\- Что хочешь? – Стайлз усмехается. Света едва хватает, чтобы различить собственные руки, если он вытянет их перед собой. Дождь не утихает, но и не становится сильнее – мелкая морось. – Если бы это было свидание, я бы поцеловал тебя прямо сейчас. 

\- Это был третий пункт в списке моих «незаконченных дел». 

«О», думает Стайлз, нет даже «Ох». На выдохе вместе с дымом. Неожиданно. 

\- Почему?

\- Почему? Потому что я хочу тебя. Себе, — таким голосом говорят с теми, кто прижимается к тебе в полутемном переполенном клубе или баре, где нечем дышать и сигаретный дым зависает над пепельницами.

Откровенно - под дых. 

\- Но раз уж «второй пункт» затянулся, можно не ждать...

Стайлз думает «никто не узнает», а потом, что он делает глупости, такие явные глупости, но пульс подскакивает мгновенно. И такие духи, как Питер, они материальны, он, к сожалению, знает. Ненадолго, всего на минутку, но материальны. 

Хейл подходит к нему достаточно близко, чтобы... Стайлз сбивается с мысли, морщится. Смотрит в сторону.

\- Не надо, — шепчет он и тут же, вопреки собственным словам, закрывает глаза и повторяет, — не надо. 

Звучит, как «пожалуйста». 

Питер всегда отлично читал между строчек. Стайлз чувствует капли дождя, прислушивается к шуму ветра, звукам открытого кинотеатра вдали. А потом его лицо чуть приподнимают – короткое прикосновение к подбородку. И Питер его целует. Почти неощутимо, но будто маленькие покалывания по коже и тепло от соприкосновения. 

\- Твое сердце бьется так быстро, что выскочит, — шутит, не отстраняясь, — и вот это почти обжигает. Стайлз тянется сам, не открывая глаз, целует вслепую, неудобно, трется носом о нос, неловко, приноравливается. Приходится привстать на цыпочки, чуть податься вперед, вцепиться руками в плечи, чтобы не упасть. Идея с тем, чтобы засунуть язык в рот другого человека не должна быть так хороша. Не имеет право быть. Капли воды, кажется, превращаются в лед, потому что кожа практически пылает. 

Стайлз сожалеет о том, что ему нужно дышать, что он живой. Пока ещё живой, а вот...

В голове проясняется. Он открывает глаза, моргает, трясет головой, словно собака. Делает шаг назад и закрывает рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Он не должен кричать, иначе привлечет нежелательное внимание. Больно прокусывает кожу. 

В глазах ужас. Настоящий ужас, которого Питер не видел даже в ту ночь, когда напал на Лидию. 

\- За что? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Ты не мертв, каким я был идиотом. Это была твоя очередная игра? Ты используешь меня, чтобы подобраться к стае? Но как ты узнал, что... 

\- Дыши, — Хейл говорит спокойно и не делает попытки сдвинуться с места, чтобы не напугать еще больше. – У тебя будет паническая атака.

\- От*бись. 

\- Стайлз...

\- Я не знаю, почему ты не сдох, но лучше бы ты сдох. Весело было использовать меня? Надеюсь, тебе понравилось. Я должен был ожидать чего— то такого.

\- Подумай головой, Стилински. Ты умеешь это делать, не притворяйся, ты не Дерек и даже не Скотт. 

\- Моя жизни и так гребаная мелодрама для CW, просто... просто оставь меня одного. Я не хочу. Ничего не хочу. 

\- Я слышу твои слова и я слышу, как бьется твое сердце, ты говоришь не то, что хочешь сказать, Стайлз. 

\- Да? И что я хочу сказать? Расскажи мне, потому что я не знаю. Чего я хочу?

Стайлз не видит, но пока он говорит, за его спиной из темноты выступают тени собак. Не собак – волков, обретают материальные очертания, скалят клыки. Питер и сам не может поверить в то, что он их видит, но он их видит. Они обступают Стайлза со всех сторон, ласкаются к его ногам, будто псы – к хозяину.

\- Стайлз, ты... я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты в безопасности.

Рука человека ложится точно на холку одного из волков, он их чувствует, они подчиняются ему, тут нельзя ошибиться.

\- Видишь, я не один, — говорит Стайлз очень тихо, — они защитят меня. От тебя тоже. Уходи. 

Когда Питер уходит, Стайлз опускается в траву. Он дрожит и хочет спрятаться. Волки ложатся рядом, укрывая его от холода. Мертвые или не— мертвые. С него хватит, пожалуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автор ненавидит процесс выкладки, автор выложит конец потом.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС размером с черную дыру  
> и прочая романтика  
> и море ошибок

На следующей неделе Питер «воскресает». Айзек начинает называть его не иначе, как «волчий Лазарь», а Скотт – «зомби». Стайлз не называет его никак. Он вообще делает все возможное, чтобы не пересекаться со старшим Хейлом, сбегая при первой возможности, если приходится находится в одной комнате, обходится короткими ответами, сводя коммуникацию к «да» м «нет». Похоже, у него легкое нервное перенапряжение, потому что бессонница прогрессирует.

Дерек удивительно хорошо встречает дядю, возможно, дело в фотографиях, возможно, в тех разговорах, которые были у него со Стайлзом, пока тот исполнял «последние желания». Питер, сукин сын, все предусмотрел, не стоило сомневаться, подготовил почву для возвращения. 

Стая ему пока не доверяет, но, зная способности чертового манипулятора, у него все получится. Тем более, что он оказывается полезен (что особенно злит), кажется послушным и подключает обаяние. Стайлз не раз проклинает это обаяние. 

\- Что с тобой? – тормошит Стайлза Скотт. – Ты, как лунатик, приятель, спишь с открытыми глазами. Ты что, нашел девчонку, тоскуешь по ней и не рассказываешь мне об этом? 

\- Отстань от меня. 

\- Ты нашел парня и не хочешь говорить мне об этом?! – громким шепотом продолжает возмущаться Скотт. Ну правда, лучше бы продолжал рассказывать о том, какая Эллисон замечательная.

\- Я плохо высыпаюсь в последнее время...

\- Стайлз нашел парня, а я не в курсе? – Эрика тут как тут. Навострила уши. Уши у нее, на самом деле, чуткие. Она наклоняется, чтобы обнюхать Стайлза. 

\- Эй, я понимаю, но не в коридоре же. Обнюхивание – это не нормально, помнишь? – он пытается избежать ее навязчивого внимания. 

\- От тебя не пахнет никем чужим, — объявляет она свой вердикт. – Это Айзек?

\- Стайлз, ты мог бы и рассказать...

\- Я всегда знала, что ты та ещё штучка.

Стайлз закрывает лицо рукой. Трет виски. Головная боль возвращается. Ему нужно чуть больше спать и чуть меньше думать о Питере Хейле.

\- Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, ладно, — медленно произносит он, чтобы до них дошло. 

\- Я чувствую, когда ты лжешь, Стайлз, — «радует» его Эрика. – Даже не пытайся.

Гребаные оборотни. Все— то они чувствуют. Они ничего не замечали месяц. А Питер Хейл ходил у них под носом. Волчата, это правда, что им надо еще учиться многому.

\- Ладно. Было кое— что, но закончилось. Больше нет, хорошо? Проехали, ребят, я не хочу обсуждать. Мое сердце свободно!

Он пытается пошутить, но Эрика и Скотт вдруг смотрят на него слишком пронизывающе, словно видят.

\- Кажется, тебе разбили сердце, — говорит она грустно. – Ты пахнешь обидой и болью. Ничего не в порядке. Стайлз?

Эрика хмурит брови и выглядит недовольной. Скотт слишком напряжен, Стайлз готов поклясться, что в его глазах поблескивает золото. Какого, спрашивается? Его друг уже научился контролировать себя, не так ли? 

\- Отлично, вы меня раскусили. Мы поговорили, я поделился своими переживаниями и мне стало лучше. Вы довольны? Тема закрыта. 

Стайлз с силой закрывает шкафчик в коридоре и уходит, забросив сумку на плечо. 

\- Эй, у тебя еще занятия...

Да какая в самом деле разница? 

\- Я хотела сказать «спасибо», — говорит ему девушка, когда он проходит мимо к своей машине. Стайлз останавливается и смотрит. Красивая. С рыжими волосами до пояса и сочившейся кровью раной на животе. Мертвая. – Его посадили. Спасибо тебе, проводник за все, что ты сделал.

Стайлз выдавливает из себя улыбку и кивает:

\- И как свет в конце тоннеля? Появился?

\- Лестница к звездам, — она машет ему рукой и медленно растворяется, — тебе стоит увидеть это как— нибудь.

\- Когда придет мое время. 

Иногда он заставляет себя думать, что живет ради таких моментов, когда он немножечко, но супергерой, потому что остальное в его жизни – epic fail. 

\- О, я вижу, у тебя много работы, — рядом с его машиной стоит Питер. Выглядит удивительно живым и отвратительно самодовольным – все как обычно. Остается ровно дышать и выглядеть невозмутимо. Убийство, как показывает опыт, не лучший вариант решения проблем. 

\- Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, Хейл, — Стайлз открывает дверь машины, но чертов оборотень захлопывает ее перед его носом. – Сломаешь, сам заплатишь за ремонт!

\- Будешь избегать меня?

\- Знаешь, когда ты был мертв, ты мне нравился. Но, вот беда, мне нравятся только очень мертвые парни. Так что ты, типа, больше не мой тип. У нас ничего не получится, — Стайлз пытается шутить, как делает всегда, когда чувствует себя неуверенно, но шутки получаются злыми. Чересчур злыми для того, кому безразлично.

\- Не лги мне. Мне не семнадцать лет, я не хочу разбираться со всем этим дерьмом в твоей голове. Те волки, которых я видел тогда на озере, — Питер смотрит испытующе, — я чувствую их возле твоего дома. Дерек, как слепой щенок, он не замечает ничего, пока не становится слишком поздно. Они опасны. 

\- Ты боишься? Они не тронут тебя, если ты не причинишь мне вреда; им было одиноко, я разрешил им остаться. Мы поладили, скажем так. Я неплохо лажу со смертельно опасными тварями. 

“Я разрешил им греть свою постель, потому что ночам холодно,” — не произносит он вслух. 

— Ты уверен, что они не причинят тебе вреда?

— Что— то явно умерло в лесу, что тебя вдруг стало волновать мое благополучие, — Стайлз нарывается, дразнит, чтобы подтолкнуть терпение Питера к краю.

— Не испытывай меня. 

— А то что? – Стайлз наклоняется и шепчет на ухо. – Что ты сделаешь, Питер? Убьешь меня? Будешь пытать? Хотя нет, лучше убить меня сразу, а то мало, что я вызову. Немного магии от лучшего фокусника южного побережья! Я поделюсь с тобой секретом, есть такое действенное заклинание, которое помогает людям понять друг друга. Так вот, послушай, повторять не буду. Это заклинание “от*бись”. Чувствуешь, как действует. Наслаждайся, а поеду домой. 

Стайлз забирается в машину и уезжает, не оглядываясь. Хотел бы он знать какое— нибудь заклинание, которое бы позволило ему не ощущать внутри дыру, размером с марсианскую впадину. Гадко.


	8. Chapter 8

Очевидно, что все происходящее как—то сильно влияет на его мыслительные способности, потому что, чтобы сделать то, что делает он, надо удариться головой. Раза четыре. В здравом уме такого не делают. 

Дерек на его глазах сцепляется с какой—то когтистой тварью, которая вроде как не представляла особой опасности еще вчера, и, прежде чем кто— либо из бет, успевает добраться до них, услышав призыв, тварь вцепляется Альфе в шею. Скотт сбивает ее, за ним Эрика, клубок из когтей и зубов откатывается в сторону, но Стайлз уже видит – тень смерти. Дерек не успевает залечивать раны и захлебывается кровью. 

Вот тут и наступает время глупостей. Стайлз оказывается точно между подоспевшим жнецом и оборотнем. Если бы его попросили описать жнецов, он бы задумался на пару часов, потому что они не выглядят никак. Будучи проводником Стайлз просто знает, что перед ним. Он видел их в больнице, когда умирала его мать. Каждый день. Стоит этой твари прикоснуться к человеку, как душу вырвет из тела и обратного пути не будет. 

Жнец скалится и урчит, выражает недовольство.

\- Пошел прочь. Не время. 

Страшно. Стайлз никогда не признается, но оказаться между жнецом и его жертвой – нужно иметь или мужество, или достаточно глупости. Глупости у него хоть отбавляй. Жнец вскидывается и бросается на Стайлза, пролетает насквозь – и все. Никаких повреждений. Он неуверенно проверяет: ни крови, ни синяков, душа, кажется, тоже на месте, только удивительная слабость накатывает волнами, что ноги подкашиваются.

\- Ты как? – интересуется Дерек, отходящий от потери крови и ускоренной регенерации. – Он тебя не задел?

\- Отлично. Лушче всех. Только мне нужно немного отдохнуть, пару минут. 

Стайлз прислоняется к ближайшему дереву и тяжело дышит. Веки вдруг начинают слипаться, он обхватывает себя руками, щипает запястье. Щипает себя ещё раз, но ничего не помогает. Глаза наливаются тяжестью. И так глубоко он не проваливался никогда. Удара о землю он уже не чувствует.

Просыпаясь, он слышит шаги и тихий шепот. Облако волос, мелькающее над лицом.

\- Лаура, прекрати, пожалуйста. 

\- Стайлз, ты меня слышишь? 

“Конечно, я слышу тебя Эллисон. Я всех вас слышу, живых и мертвых, будет неплохо, если вы помолчите”, — думает он, пытаясь понять, почему в горле ком.

\- Стайлз, дружище, — а это Скотт, — ты как?

\- Лаура, я сказал тебе, прекрати петь эту песню! – он шипит сквозь зубы и она замолкает. Она сейчас для него живее, чем живые оборотни, видимо, он где— то подвис между состояниями. 

\- Он бредит, — говорит Дерек. – Мы должны отвести его в больницу. 

\- Я в этом очень сильно сомневаюсь, — без Питера стая уже обойтись не может. Все словно у смертного одра собрались — делить наследство. Надо завещать Айзеку коллекцию комиксов. 

\- Он разговаривает с твоей мертвой племянницей, ты не думаешь, что это бред? 

Стайлз облизывает губы. Плохо, слишком холодно, и все вокруг утопает в запахе сырой кладбищенской земли. Эллисон протягивает ему стакан воды и он жадно выпивает половину. Отдает ей. Вода не подходит, нужно как— то “заземлиться”.

\- Лаура, — он снова закрывает глаза, но на секунду, — ты знаешь старого лесника? Его зовут Джек. 

Голос Лауры, словно колокольчики в его голове: дзинь— дзинь— дзинь. Только бы она сегодня была вменяема. Путь будет один из “хороших дней” в приемном покое.

\- Знаю. Он очень красивый и смешной. Он рассказывает мне про охоту, — она склоняется над ним и заглядывает в глаза, — с тобой что— то не так, ты почти, как я. 

\- Да, мне нужна твоя помощь. Слышишь меня, найти Джека и скажи, чтобы он позвал Стеллу, сможешь? Или кого— то из других, кого он сможет найти. 

\- Нам нужно ехать в больницу, — встревает Дерек.

\- Дерек помолчи, я в своем уме, пока еще: — огрызается Стайлз, потом обращается к Лауре, — сможешь? 

\- Если я уйду из дома, они войдут, — она опускает глаза, — я не могу уйти из дома. 

\- Они не войдут, я тебе обещаю. Они не могут войти, после того, как я повесил обереги, ты помнишь? Я сказал им не приходить. Найти Джека. 

\- Хорошо, Стайлз, — она исчезает. Отправилась на поиски. У него есть шанс не сдохнуть в муках. 

\- Стайлз, ты понимаешь, что разговаривал с Лаурой, которой не было в этой комнате, — Эллисон осторожно прикладывает ладошку к его лбу, проверяя, нет ли жара. 

\- Если ты ее не видела, это не значит, что ее не было в этой комнате, — у него сил нет на вежливость, он подтягивает одеяло и закрывает глаза.

\- Он прав, — соглашается Скотт. – Если Стайлз разговаривал с Лаурой, значит, она была здесь. Она постоянно здесь, только не всегда в себе. 

\- Что ж, я надеюсь, она чуть больше в своем уме, чем обычно, — Питер садится у кровати. 

\- Ясно, вы все сошли с ума, — комментирует Эрика, стоящая в дверном проходе. 

\- Он проводник или охотник? — Айзек удивляет всех вопросом. – Что? У меня прадед был шаманом племени. Я кое— что слышал, а еще я кое— что видел. Я умею наблюдать. 

\- Проводник, — откликается Питер. 

\- Пожалуй, мне нужны некоторые пояснения, — недовольно требует Дерек. Альфы всегда такие напористые. Или это касается всех оборотней? – Питер?

\- Скотт? – переводит стрелки Хейл. Стайлз усмехается и протягивает руку, чтобы сжать его ладонь, лежащую на простыне. Он чувствует ответное пожатие. Ладно, они все очутились с в седьмом или восьмом сезоне “Анатомии Грей”, нужно вести себя соответственно. 

\- Хорошо, только пойдем отсюда, пусть Стайлз отдохнет.

Скотт взрослеет. Это радует Стайлза. Его друг будет хорошим оборотнем и хорошим человеком. После таких мыслей точно нужно писать завещание. Может, они с Эллисон назовут первенца в его честь? Дедушка Арджент никогда не простит Стайлзу такой подлянки. 

\- Пообещай мне, — говорит он Питеру, когда все уходят, — если я превращусь в какую— то сверхъестественную хрень, ты меня убьешь. Обещаешь? 

— Я не буду обещать тебе то, что не смогу выполнить. Не хочу пачкать карму. 

— Но ты попробуешь, правда? Не хочу так жить. Умирать лучше человеком, по крайней мере, на той стороне обещают рай. 

— Отличная речь, только градус пафоса надо чуть— чуть сбавить, чтобы я поверил, — Питер возвращает ему его же собственные слова. Хитроумно. 

— Черт. Я провалился на репетиции вступительных в театральный. Ты дашь мне вторую попытку?

На смех почему— то совсем нет сил. Он смеется глубоко внутри. Примерно на той же глубине, где обычно умирает.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Стайлз открывает глаза во второй раз, то видит, что на одном краю кровати сидит Питер, а на другом – лежит массивный призрачный волк. Они смотрят друг на друга неотрывно. Тихо рычат. Правильно, Хейл охраняет собственную территорию, кто вообще додумался разместить Стайлза в его комнате? Комната Айзека, правда, похожа на склад, но.

\- Иди сюда, лохматый. 

Волк охотно переползает поближе, прямо под руку Стайлза, чтобы положить голову на грудь и уже из этого положения злобно зыркать на оборотня. 

\- Волки пришли почти сразу, как ты заснул, они никого не подпускают близко к дому и к тебе, — говорит Эрика, стоящая в дверях. – Сделай с этим что— нибудь, тогда я принесу тебе обед. Потому что это существо уже разодрало Дереку руку. 

\- Айко, девочка моя, ты покусала нашего Альфу? 

Глаза волчицы вспыхивают красным с намеком «я бы посмотрела, кто тут Альфа». 

\- Стайлз, Стелла пришла, может, ты хочешь, чтобы волки пропустили ее? – Питер говорит острожно, как если бы волновался о том, что зверь может взбеситься. 

\- Конечно, а они не пускают? Айко, пропусти гостей и, пожалуйста, не устраивайте контрольно— пропускной пункт, пусть все ходят беспрепятственно, это не мой дом, — Стайлз устало журит волчицу, поглаживая за ухом, отчего она урчит и недовольно посматривает на Питера, жмурясь от удовольствия. 

\- Держи, — Эрика возвращается из кухни с блинчиками. – Стайлз, а можно ее погладить? 

\- Да, — он забирает тарелку и вилку, — пользуйтесь, пока я жив. 

Эрика облизывается и осторожно протягивает руку к звериной макушке, прикасается кончиками пальцев и тут же отдергивается.

\- Что?

\- Она колется! – смеется. – Как статическое электричество. Как интересно!

Второй заход «погладить призрачного волка» выходит удачнее. Волчица подставляется под ласкающую руку, словно кошка. Выгибается. 

\- Она как будто— то греет...

Свет в комнате начинает мигать, половицы скрипят, хлопают двери. Парочку книг слетает с полок. 

\- Лаура, прекрати! – кричит Стайлз, хотя зачем кричать, собственно, она и так услышит, поясняет: – Когда в доме много людей, она нервничает. 

\- Я не понимаю, почему я раньше ничего не замечал? – Дерек приходит вместе со Стеллой.

\- Причина в этом упрямом и сумасбродном юноше, — Стелла подходит и быстро целует его в лоб, — вы бы вряд ли что—нибудь заметили, потому что Лаура – охраняющих дух, капризный, дерганый, как почти все, кто умер в юности, но не имеющий никаких намерений причинить вред. Его присутствие делает их всех сильнее, вроде как, подзаряжает.

\- И вот всем снова виноват Стайлз, — он широко улыбается. Питер уступает место на кровати пришедшей женщине. 

\- Ты слишком порывистый, совсем как твоя бабушка.

\- Да, бабушка была еще той Матой Хари, — Стайлз почти не помнит ее, только медные кудри и широкую улыбку. А ещё как бабушка стреляла солью по воришкам, ошивавшимся возле ее дома. 

\- А вы слишком живы, для мертвеца, — Стелла поворачивается к Питеру, потом снова обращает свое внимание на юношу в кровати. – Ты такой бледный, ты бы видел себя, — она, как раньше Эллисон, прикладывает ладонь к его щеке, чтобы проверить, нет ли у него жара. На фоне ее смуглой кожи любой бы показался бледным. Эту мысль Стайлз не озвучивает.

\- Я умираю? Хотелось бы подготовиться, знаешь.

Стелла иронично вскидывает бровь, качает головой:

\- Что за глупости, если ты собрался умирать, я тебя разочарую – нет. Бедняжка, ты выглядишь так, будто не спал месяц, и не ел столько же. У тебя много беспокоящихся за тебя друзей, иначе бы ты устроился где— нибудь под деревом в лесу или дома под одеялом и незаметно для окружающих проспал все это время, я так и поступаю. 

\- Стелла! – Стайлз смотрит на нее недовольно, он и сам мастер ходить вокруг да около, но сейчас слишком волнуется.

\- Ты взрослеешь, Дженим, и...

\- Если это про тычинки и пестики, то этот разговор со мной уже проводили лет пять назад. 

\- Твои способности...

\- Точно, у меня есть сила недоступная Темному лорду и это любовь! – вдохновенно пропел Стайлз, поставил тарелку на тумбочку и откинулся обратно на подушки.

\- Боятся, это нормально, — как— то слишком умиротворенно произносит Питер. Правильно – сдохнет Стайлз, меньше проблем.

\- Ты застрял между мирами, Дженим, отсюда переутомление. Что ты сделал, когда появился жнец? Он ведь появился, не обманывай своего наставника.

Стайлз стискивает зубы и отворачивается, он и так догадался, что все дело было в той проклятой каркающей твари. 

— Я жду.

\- Я поступил так, как было правильно, я сказал ему, чтобы он убирался прочь. 

Стелла качает головой, а вот Питер переспрашивает:

\- Ты что?

\- Я сказал ему, чтобы он убирался! Ты оглох и мне повторить еще три раза! – срывается Стайлз.

\- И он? 

\- Он прошел сквозь меня и исчез. Он не смог пройти дальше и добраться до Дерека.

\- И ты спрашиваешь, что с тобой. Ты должен вернуться в мир людей, «заземлиться», — Стелла указывает на призначную волчицу, — скажи ей, пусть она уйдет. Тебе нужен здоровый сон, много еды и тепла. Банально почувствуй себя живым. И никакой нагрузки и волнений хотя бы неделю. 

Волчица смотрит на нее так, словно собирается разодрать на части, но смекнув, что женщину так просто не устрашить, поднимается на кровати, потягивается и растворяется в воздухе.

\- Это все? Я не умираю? То есть, через меня прошел жнец и я точно— точно не умираю? 

\- Нет, жнецы не могут сами по себе кого— то убивать. Он просто был раздосадован и решил отомстить, — проводник оборачивается к Дереку, догадываясь, что он главный в этом балагане, — постельный режим и много еды, я доступно объясняю? 

\- Да.

\- Тогда отдыхай, Дженим, и не пугай меня больше, — она встает с кровати, но Стайлз окликает ее у выхода.

\- Жнец, он... он больше не вернется? Чтобы доделать то... ну, чтобы закончить? 

\- Знаешь, по моему опыту, жнецы прекрасно понимают, когда «нет» значит «нет», в отличие от людей, — она видит как Стайлз настороженно смотрет на нее, ожидая подвоха, и продолжает: — Ты сам понимаешь, что так, как ты поступил, поступать нельзя, но все равно мы все пытаемся нарушить правила в игре между жить и умереть. Если жнец не смог пройти, значит у тебя было достаточно сил прогнать его. 

— Правда?

— Правда, когда это я говорила тебе неправду? А теперь отдыхай. Думаю, ты еще устроишь всем нам веселую жизнь.


	10. Chapter 10

Третье пробуждение Стайлза в доме Хейлов, пожалуй, самое запоминающееся, потому что вместо волчицы под его руками оказывается частично обратившися оборотень. 

\- Дерек, ты забыл, я не твой волчонок... – Стайлз пытается выбраться из— под этой тушки. Упирается ладонями, пока не слышит недовольный собственнический рык и сталкивается нос к носу с проснувшимся Питером. Питером Хейлом, который, на минуточку, убийца, обманщик и весьма подлый тип. Главное, повторять это про себя так громко, чтобы в голове не появилось каких— нибудь лишних мыслей. Мысли, как это обычно и происходит в присутствии хладнокровного (симпатичного) маньяка позорно разбегаются в разные стороны.

Нос к носу – в прямом смысле, кончиком носа к кончику носа, что— то похожее на то, что показывают по каналу Animal Planet. Оборотни делают такие штуки специально?

\- Не шуми, все спят. 

\- Тогда почему ты спишь со мной? На мне! Я не помню, чтобы я давал тебе разрешение.

\- Ты хочешь мне что— нибудь разрешить? – Питер плавно отталкивается и садится Стайлзу на ноги, не слишком интимно, но и не сбежишь, даже если захочется. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Дерек позволил тебе здесь остаться? И Скотт? 

\- В моей комнате? Да. – поддевает, напрашиваясь на реакцию. — Ты спал больше суток, а у Дерека хватает забот, чтобы быть еще и нянькой. Я пообещал, что не причиню тебе вреда и присмотрю за тем, чтобы не ринулся совершать подвиги едва встанешь с кровати. Я не могу соврать Альфе, Стайлз. 

\- Правильно, лгать ты можешь только мне, — Стайлз разводит руками, признавая бесполезность борьбы. И Дерек, ладно, но как Скотт это позволил? Он же так истово ненавидит все, что связано с Хейлом— страшим, до кровавой луны в глазах ненавидит. Предатели оба! 

\- Ты мог умереть, Стайлз, ты понимаешь это? Когда ты встал между Дереком и жнецом, ты мог умереть.

\- Все умирают, — самое время вспомнить Грэгори Хауса. — Это был мой выбор.

\- Хреновый выбор. Надеюсь, ты не чувствуешь себя героем. 

Стайлз щурится и нервным движением убирает волосы от уха, давно пора их постричься снова. Света в комнате немного, но и от одной лампы хочется прищурится.

\- Дай мне, пожалуйста, встать и пойти в душ. И все такое. И раз уж ты в роли медсестры, то аспирин бы мне не помешал. 

Питер послушно встает и достает из его сумки облатку таблеток и протягивает. 

\- Стакан с водой на тумбочке. 

Стайлз забирает стакан и кричит уже из ванной, смежной с комнатой:

\- И куда пропали зубные... а, нашел. Раз уж ты все равно шаришься в моей сумке, достань Аддерол. Не будем прикидываться, что мы все тут за здоровый образ жизни, — Стайлз глотает пару таблеток и делает глубокий вдох. Полощет рот. Потом подбирает температуру воды, чтобы можно было хотя бы как— то помыться; лучше сделать это очень быстро, вода не способствует возвращению в мир живых, слишком нестойкий элемент по законам бытия. 

\- А полотенце у тебя где? – спрашивает.

\- Под зеркалом. 

\- Логично, — Стайлз выходит через пару минут и протягивает руку: — Ну?

\- Не пытайся казаться взрослым. Ты уже взрослый. 

\- Это мое гребаное лекарство от мигреней, идиот. Призрачное радио в голове, помнишь? Я их получаю легально, а не покупаю в подворотне у дилера. Прочитаешь мне лекцию о несовершеннолетних и наркомании? — Стайлз забирает облатку, проходя мимо, выдавливает пару таблеток, глотает и прячется обратно под одеяло. На самом деле, ведет себя не лучше нервновозбудимого ребенка. От стыда сгореть можно. 

Но Питер с ним, оказывается, не согласен:

\- Ты давно взрослый. Думаю, даже взрослее моего племянника, хотя он наверстывает: стая – большая ответственность. Ты же тащишь на себе ответственность побольше. Если он когда— нибудь надумает тебя прогнать, то я решу, что он выжил из ума. 

\- Взрослый? Мне можно пить и заниматься сексом с кем попало? – типичная подростковая реакция, что тут скажешь? 

Зря он это сказал. Питер решает вспомнить о том, что оборотни любят производить впечатление и сверкать глазами, странно, что он раньше этим нечасто пользовался. Показывал выдержку? Стайлз думает, это что— то вроде прямого намека «заканчиваем разговоры, переходим к делу». 

\- Принести тебе виски? 

\- Нет. 

Стайлз на самом деле ждет второй вопрос, но он повисает в воздухе. Хейл молчит, просто разглядывает его медленно, словно хочет увидеть что— то новое. Сверху вниз, снизу вверх. Хочется прямо посмотреть и удостоверится, есть ли на нем ещё одеяло. И как только Стайлз опускает взгляд (говорили же ему, что всегда надо смотреть в глаза собаке, собирающейся напасть, а он и чувствует себя костью, большой желанной костью с мясом), оборотень молниеносно перемещается, оказываясь сверху. 

Приехали.

\- Так что? – спрашивает, шепчет куда— то между плечом и шеей, оттягивает майку, в которой Стайлз собрался спать. Второй рукой почему— то удерживает его за локоть (правый), прямо на сгибе, чтобы большим пальцем гладить (тайный отвлекающий маневр) то место, где кожа тоньше и проступают синие вены, где чувствуется пульс – отчаянно быстрый, пытающийся сравниться по скорости с образами, мелькающими в голове.

\- Ты ничего не спросил.

В комнате как— то жарковато. Прямо так, что дышать нечем. Хотя он так хорошо приложился к амфетаминам, что и глюкам не далеко начаться, какой уж там недостаток воздуха с открытым окном. 

\- Ты ничего не ответил. 

Стайлз сглатывает нервно, разводит ноги так, чтобы Питер мог устроится точно между ними – ближе. 

\- Стая. 

Он еще немного помнит о неловкости. О том, что она обязательно вернется, как только вернется здравый смысл.

\- Они и не такое слышали. Даже если я заткну тебе рот кляпом, услышат, — на волю вырывается та сомнительно— моральная часть оборотня, которая ехидно скалится, наблюдая за смущением Стайлза. – А если не услышат, то, не волнуйся, останется запах. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы на тебе остался запах, Стайлз. 

\- Лжешь. Я неплохо знаком с вашей сверхъестественной биологией.. и.. анатомией... — Стайлз дергается и сводит ноги, тем самым прижимая ближе, подталкивая, потому что ему никто не говорил, что его тело будет вести себя так, словно не принадлежит ему, словно лучше знает, что ему нужно. 

И Питер явно лучше знает, чего он хочет. Целует требовательно, пока Стайлз не открывает рот, не позволяет вылизывать себя, кусать губы, не отвечает также агрессивно, потому что характер не позволяет подчиняться. Ему никогда не быть хорошей бетой, он может подставить шею, но, при случае, ответит ударом на удар. Видимо, сейчас он поближе познакомиться с некоторыми анатомическими особенностями, о которых не пишут в книжках. 

\- Да, — на вдохе, — да, пожалуйста. 

Представляя близость, Стайлз определенно нервничал. Он забывает об этом почти мгновенно, потому что Питер ведет и он подстраивается, синхронизируется с желаниями другого человека. Понятия не имеет, как это работает, но работает идеально. Даже лучше, чем идеально, потому что по— настоящему. 

В принципе, если люди знают, как ходить, люди знают, как заниматься сексом. Только вот процесс становления на две ноги в памяти не остается, а вот момент, когда на нем задирают майку и горячие ладони прикасаются к животу, что он неожиданности он захлебывается воздухом и отворачивается, чтобы вдохнуть, — он не хотел бы забыть. 

\- Дыши, — шепотом на ухо.

\- А то что, заставишь меня? 

И если Стайлзу раньше говорили, что он не следит за своим языком, то теперь он с уверенностью может сказать, что это было еще цветочки. Теперь у него вообще нет никакого контроля над словами, над звуками, которые он издает. Он пожалуй больше никогда не сможешь спокойно издавать эти звуки в любой другой ситуации. 

Обходятся без искусственного дыхания. И без майки, которая едва не трещит по швам, когда ее пытаешься быстро стянуть через голову. 

\- Полегче, — говорит Стайлз, но сам же притягивает ближе, поймав в капкан руками и ногами. Целует слишком порывисто, оцарапав язык о выступившие клыки, во рту появляется привычный (со всеми этим швыряниями о стены) привкус крови. 

\- Осторожнее, — волки, оказывается, умеют не только рычать, но и шипеть. Питер тоже говорит одно, а делает другое. В этом у них есть определенное сходство. 

\- Джинсы, ч...р... – конечно, есть что— то в том, чтобы оказаться совсем без одежды под мужчиной все ещё одетым. Только, блять, натирает. И Стайлз пытается расстегнуть пряжку ремня (кажется, рвет ее к чертям), потом пуговицу и, наконец, молнию. – М..к... и по... чь..

Его шея явно превращается в одну большую болевую точку – слишком много укусов: Питер зализывает их и оставляет новые. Я любом случае, если рук не хватает, то можно помогать себе пяткой. Двумя. 

\- Обезьяна, — оборотень смеетя глухо, на себя бы посмотрел – зоопарк да и только! Но чего уже обижаться, Стайлз получает то, чего добивался – почувствовать другой член рядом со своим до того, как кончит. А это случится неизбежно быстро, потому что выдержки никакой. 

Обхватывает – примеряясь. Одной руки явно маловато. Низкий рык привлекает внимание и он моргает и смотрит в глаза Питеру. Оу, снова спецэффекты пошли в ход. И клыки. Хочет сказать: «Только не кусай», но снова просто ерзает в нетерпении и сам прикусывает губы «ну?». 

Пальцы переплетаются с пальцами. Они отличные напарники, как оказывается на практике, вдвоем успешно находят правильный темп, хотя какой к чертям темп – Стайлз сейчас свихнется от нетерпения. 

\- П... – это и не «Питер», и не «пожалуйста», нечто среднее, но ему хватает ещё одного движения, прижимающего их члены друг к другу, чтобы спираль, скручивающаяся внизу позвоночника начала стремительно раскручиваться. Он почему— то прогибается в спине и падает обратно на кровать. Немного цветных пятен перед глазами... и он слишком устал, чтобы двигаться, но сейчас соберется и...

Горячий язык вылизывает его живот. Стайлз привыкает использовать свое тело вместо того, чтобы говорить, раз уж связная речь непросто дается ему в постели. Он тянет Питера за волосы наверх, чтобы поцеловать, получается. Вкус собственный спермы разделенный в движении языков — от этого почему— то хочется застонать, но Стайлз протискивает руку между ними, пальцами по скользкому животу, чтобы почувствовать резкие, быстрые движения – Питер и сам на грани. 

\- Не надо, я... уже... 

Уже – это недолго. Стайлз втягивает его в очередной поцелуй, чтобы почувствовать короткую дрожь за мгновение до того, как пальцы и живот орошает сперма.

Едва удается выровнять дыхание, Стайлз неловкую попытку выбраться из— под придавливающего его тела. Все слишком ярко, будто он вынырнул на поверхность после минуты под водой (физическая близость «заземляет», еще бы). 

— Что, никакого желания обняться после? – Питер явно пытается пошутить, но получается хрипло, почти рычаще, будто добыча, пойманная на удачной охоте, вдруг пытается уползти. Все же хваленный контроль подводит. Стайлзу вдруг хочется узнать, как быстро он сможет подтолкнуть его к грани обращения. 

— Душ? Мне кажется, я усну прямо там. 

— И утонешь. 

— Придешь меня спасать, — давление пропадает, оборотень возится, устраиваясь рядом. Вставать точно не хочется. Вообще, лучше не двигаться. 

— Если я приду тебя спасать, то мы продолжим начатое, а то, что ты будешь спать, меня не остановит, — эти горловые звериные призвуки в голосе почему— то посылают по коже Стайлза табуны мурашек. Он тянется к одеялу, толкает Питера в бок:

— Отдай мне подушку и подвинься немного. 

— Я могу спать у тебя в ногах.

— Знаешь, я, конечно, близко сосуществую с оборотнями, но ваши привычки – не та область, в которой я разбираюсь. Не надо спать у меня в ногах. Ты не собака. 

— Если ты еще раз сравнишься меня с собакой...

— Ты порвешь мне горло, страшный— страшный волк. Давай завтра, сейчас я даже вырываться не буду. 

Все нормально. Все в полном порядке. Если что— то не в порядке, он подумает об этом завтра.


	11. Chapter 11

В шесть утра Стайлз спускается на кухню. До этого он почти час проторчал в душе, пытаясь то ли собраться с мыслями, то ли расслабиться под струями горячей воды. С мыслями не клеится, в голове блаженная пустота и с этим ничего не поделать. Слабость еще ощущается, но только отголосками. Таблетку аспирина в кофе положить не помешает. 

За окнами светает. Лаура сидит на раковине и болтает ногами.

— Есть кто живой, кроме тебя?

— А я мертвая, — она кривляется и показывает язык, — все уехали вчера вечером «по делам стаи». Остались только ты и дядя.

— Даже так...

Стайлз достает кофе и кофеварку, слышит, как во двор заезжает машина и выглядывает в окно.

Три порции кофе, пожалуй. 

Сначала Айзек видит кофеварку на плите, а потом замечает Стайлза, кофеиновая зависимость на лицо:

— Привет! Рано ты, а мы только с переговоров вернулись.

— Ага, — Стайлз зевает. — Доброе утро, Дерек.

Дерек кивает и, кажется, сам едва удерживается от того, чтобы не зевнуть. Наливает воду в чайник. 

— Почему три кружки? — удивляется Айзек. — Дерек не пьет кофе.

— Я знаю. Питер пьет, — Стайлз взбивает молоко френч— прессом, — передай корицу.

— Надо же, ты запомнил.

Стайлз довольно ухмыляется: как же он мог забыть? Потом оглядывается и быстро выхватывает уползающее (само по себе) по столешнице полотенце, готовое прихватить за собой на пол кипящий чайник:

— Не смей! 

Дерек моргает, не осознавая до конца, что видел, смотрит растерянно. У него удивительно уязвимое лицо в таких случаях:

— В это все еще сложно поверить.

— А ты не верь, некоторым так лучше. А с особо шумными духами, я еще проведу воспитательную беседу! – укоризненно. Лаура снова показывает ему язык. 

— Это возможно — ее увидеть?

Стайлз разливает кофе, обдумывая ответ (потому что сейчас он или солжет, или...), даже не надо спрашивать, кто эта "она", другой тут и быть не может:

— Теоретически, да, но она не будет такой, какой ты ее помнишь. Из— за того, как она умерла, насильственная смерть... Короче, она сейчас девочка лет одиннадцати, — неловко поясняет. — И слегка не в себе время от времени. Иногда сильно не в себе. 

Ложь облегчила бы боль, он подозревает, но Дерек не ищет облегчения, он ищет возможности. 

— Она помнит меня?

— Конечно. Айзек, твоя кружка, — подвигает по столу.

— Она здесь, потому что не може уйти? Скотт пояснял что— то, про незаконченные дела.

О да, Скотт отлично разбирается в духах. Примерно, как Стайлз разбирается в квантовой физике. Но, сделаем скидку на то, что Дереку больше некого было спрашивать. 

— Ммм, нет, — Стайлз разливает кофе себе и Питеру, — Лаура может уйти в любой момент, дело лишь в том, что она не хочет. Она думает, что должна охранять тебя. Когда она перестанет так думать, она уйдет.

Он смотрит на Дерека (снова эти побитые щеночки— собаки, несчастный взгляд и надо срочно утешить— позаботиться— спасти) и вздыхает:

\- Зачем я это говорю? Лаура, иди сюда, пожалуйста. Твой брат хочет посмотреть на тебя. 

Лаура с готовностью спрыгивает со столешницы и оказывается рядом. Айзек наблюдает с таким видом, будто ему Санта— Клауса собираются показывать. Стайлз немного теряется, он тяжело переживает эти неловкие моменты, будто ему предстоит рассказать какую— то личную сокровенную тайну перед всеми или раздеться. Раздеться было бы проще, честное слово.

— Только недолго, у меня и так сил немного, — он вытягивает руки перед собой. Выглядит явно глупо, но главное не напугать духа. — Возьми меня за руки, Лаура, хорошо? 

Стайлз закрывает глаза и чувствует покалывание в пальцах. Айзек издает задушенный восторженный писк.

— Привет, — говорит Дерек.

Стайлз осторожно открывает глаза. Лаура перед ним немного прозрачная и светится изнутри. Для него почти ничего не изменилось, но теперь она, очевидно, видна и в этой реальности. Интересный эффект. Дневники бабули, оказывается, не врали. 

— Привет, — говорит она. 

— Я скучаю.

— Я всегда рядом.

— Вы с ума сошли, Стайлз! — прерывает их Питер, бесшумно появляясь на кухне, — ты сейчас опять в обморок грохнешься. У тебя, дорогой племянник, должно быть больше ответственности и здравого смысла.

Лаура смеется и выдергивает руки из рук Стайлза. У Дерека снова вид «я об этом не подумал», Айзек переводит взгляд полный любопытства с одного на другого. 

Стайлз соглашается: ну в самом деле, чего спорить? Его молчание, пожалуй, несколько неожиданно, потому что на кухне вдруг повисает тишина, словно один из участников постановки забыл свою реплику, а остальные не могут сыграть дальше.

\- Кофе? – он протягивает кружку Питеру. – И отвези меня домой, отец, наверняка, волнуется. 

\- Стелла пообещала, что она тебя прикроет, — сообщает Айзек. — Все это время ты был у нее.

Милая добрая безотказная Стелла. 

\- В моей жизни слишком много лжи, — Стайлз, не замечая, дергает ворот рубашки. Он не смотрит ни на кого, просто трет глаза и брови, пытаясь отогнать лишние мысли. 

\- Стайлз?

\- Отвези меня домой, — повторяет он, на этот раз смотря только на Питера. – Хочу побыть один, по крайней мере, до конца дня.


	12. Chapter 12

Дерек приходит к нему на следующий день. Стучится в двери, как все нормальные люди, что сразу же настораживает. Стайлз впускает его и поднимается у себе, не оглядываясь, Альфа и так и так последует за ним. 

\- Я не буду спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь, тебя, наверняка, уже забросали смсками. 

Стайлз научился разгадывать эмоциональное состояние Дерека, несмотря на обманчивое внешнее безразличие. Итак, он собран, сосредоточен и немного нервничает. С чего бы? 

\- Да, с утра начали. Видимо, я их все же сильно напугал, — Стайлз пытается извиниться одной неловкой улыбкой. Не получается. Извинения стоят дороже, но стоило попытаться. 

\- Ты спас мне жизнь.

Начинается. Это только на экране такие диалоги преисполнены смысла и выглядят терпимо. В жизни – получается неловко, потому что “спасибо” не дотягивает до полноценной благодарности, а любую другую благодарность он не примет. Ну, спас и спас. 

\- Ерунда, я делаю так каждый вторник. Ну, должен же я использовать свою бесполезную суперсилу. 

\- Стайлз.

О, мы хотим обсудить серьезные вещи. Люди вообще делаются чересчур нудными, когда пытаются обсудить что— то из ассортимента “должно, правильно, нужно”. 

\- Ладно. Я тебя внимательно слушаю. 

\- Я хотел поговорить о Питере. 

Стайлз в голове разыгрывает сцену из мелодраматического сериала, в котором дочь признается матери в том, что беременна от садовника: “Мама, я хочу поговорить с тобой о Хулио. Мы ждем ребенка и переезжаем в Мексику у его родственникам. У них милый домик и плантации марихуаны”. Что только не лезет в голову. 

\- Я же не могу забеременеть, правда? 

\- Что?

Стайлз смотрит на недоуменное выражение на лице Дерека и начинает смеяться. 

\- Извини, я все еще готов тебя выслушать. 

\- Я не совсем понимал, почему ты помог ему вернуться, раньше не понимал. Но, знаешь, пожалуй, ты лучше понимаешь, что делаешь. 

\- Что, прости?

\- Стайлз, я знаю, что ты помог ему вернуться. Еще до того, как он пришел ко мне, я чувствовал, что что— то не так. Твои разговоры о прощении. Но я предпочел наблюдать, потому что это не выглядело так, будто он использует что— то из наших способностей на тебе…

“Да, он просто использовал карту “я обаятелен и мертв, ты не хочешь мне помочь?” – думает Стайлз, пропуская мимо ушей половину слов, потому что он и так уже понял, что к чему. И смысл доказывать, что он в воскрешении не участвовал? Даже рядом не стоял. 

\- Хорошо? – заканчивает Дерек.

\- А, да, хорошо. 

\- Ты меня не слушаешь.

\- Нет. Знаешь, дело в том, что я всю жизнь практиковался «не слушать» людей. Если ты начинаешь говорить слишком пространно и занудно, я отключаюсь. Удобно списывать на гиперактивность.

Зато честно. 

\- Я могу справится с Питером, я тоже всю жизнь практиковался, — Дерек переходит к сути, ну наконец— то. – В чем бы ты ни помогал ему, будь осторожнее. 

Стайлз не находится с ответом, поэтому просто кивает. 

\- Ты...

\- О господи, Дерек, я понимаю, что у тебя есть стая и ты должен их воспитывать и опекать. Не опекай еще и меня!

\- Ты тоже часть стаи. 

Вот эти разговоры Стайлз терпеть не может: давай, посидим, обсудим наши чувства, потому что так мы, конечно, решим, что делать дальше, потому что мы одна семья. Отец никогда не был способен проводить подобные беседы, а мать слишком была похожа на самого Стайлза, чтобы ей в голову забрела столь очевидная глупость. Дерека воспитывали иначе и сейчас в нем, как никогда, живы эти установки. 

\- Я ценю это, хорошо? И, если мне понадобиться помощь, я обращусь. 

Стайлз подспудно уверен, что ему уже давно нужна помощь хорошего психиатра, но не сообщать же об этом Дереку Хейлу. Да и обойдется он без психиатра, с его— то работой и с Питером — он загремит в лечебницу на принудительное, а оборотень — за решетку. Будут писать друг другу трогательные письма. Фейсбук же вроде в психиатрических запрещен, нет? 

Повышенная тревожность ему прямо таки положена по статусу. 

\- Обещаешь? 

\- Да, да хватит уже, Дерек, — он толкает оборотня в бок и вдруг обнимает, — и не с таким справлялись.


	13. Chapter 13

Между полок в магазине можно спрятаться и умереть (иллюзия). Если никто не придет за чипсами, можно пролежать так долго. Очень долго. Стайлз так думает, когда рассматривает сладости, упакованные в похожие яркие пакетики: желатин, мармелад, леденцы. 

\- Тридцать милей от города, чтобы купить «розовых хрюшек»? – Питер задумчиво рассматривает пластиковую коробку на полке. – Какие еще грязные секреты у тебя есть? 

\- Спорим, у тебя их все равно больше? – ровно откликается Стайлз. 

\- Раньше я был в этом уверен, — Питер подходит ближе, разбивая личное пространство, — теперь – нет. 

\- Отследил по телефону? Неплохо, — Стайлз берет коробку тех самых «розовых хрюшек» из сладкой пастилы. Съест по дороге домой или отдаст Эрике. Она любит подобные штуки, а зубы у оборотней не в пример лучше человеческих, кариес им не страшен. 

\- Даже не будешь возмущаться и отстаивать право на независимость и личную жизнь? – оборотень наблюдает, но не позволяет отдалиться дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Стайлз на секунду хочет сказать, что— то вроде «ты – моя самая «личная» составляющая жизни», но, в итоге, просит: 

\- Купи мне кофе. 

Питер хмыкает довольно, будто выиграл в мгновенную лотерею:

\- Так вот в чем дело! Из— за твоей, якобы гиперактивности, никто в городе не продает тебе кофе. И ты ездишь сюда. 

Стайлз поднимает глаза и внимательно осматривает потолок: тоже мне открытие века! Из— за аддерола он и, правда, не может позволить себе пить кофе так много, как хочется, амфетамины плохо сочетаются с другими стимуляторами. 

Отец поддерживал его легенду, пожалуй, даже слишком рьяно, поэтому благодаря его заботе, Стайлзу в родном городе не продавали не только алкоголь, но и простейший черный ароматный...

\- Большую кружку черного кофе со сливками и карамельным сиропом, пожалуйста. Мне записать на листочке или ты запомнишь? Запомнишь, касса вот там, — он решает не опровергать и не подтверждать догадку, — и вот это тоже возьми, — передает коробку пастилы и пачку специальных салфеток, чтобы протирать пыль внутри салона. 

\- Что— то еще? 

\- Если только тебе что— то нужно.

Питеру, не удивительно, ничего не нужно. Он расплачивается и заказывает кофе, сообщает:

— Подожду снаружи. 

Кофемашина на заправке стоит шикарная. Стайлз хотел бы себе что— то подобное. Он опирается на стойку рядом с мини— кухней и наблюдает за процессом приготовления – это тоже, своего рода, ритуал. Почти как магия. Тут важно учесть все составляющие. 

\- Побольше сиропа, пожалуйста, — просит он, чуть подавшись вперед, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

\- Я тоже люблю подольше, — улыбается в ответ девочка, обслуживающая посетителей. Похожа на Лидию, только глаза черные с явной примесью индейской крови. Улыбается так, чтобы захотелось посмотреть на нее еще раз. Флиртует? Стоп. Подольше?! 

\- Ага, — Стайлз рассеянно кивает, получая свою большую кружку с кофе, на секунду закрывает глаза и вдыхает аромат. – Спасибо. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста. 

Стайлз не выдерживает и по дороге к выходу съедает ложкой почти все сливки. Приторно сладко, прямо так, что хочется облизнуть пластиковую ложку от восторга. 

\- Стейси, значит.

\- Что? — он отрывается от смешивая сливок и кофе в пластиковом стаканчике. Крайне увлекательное занятие, если превратить его в дело всей жизни. 

\- Телефон. 

На стаканчике и правда маркером написан телефон и имя. Пока Стайлз недоуменно рассматривает находку, Питер подталкивает его вперед:

\- Пойдем, там можно присесть, — что примечательно, руку со спины не убирает, она так и остается – направлять. Греет через майку, будто майки и нет совсем. Пока они доходят до скамеек в отдалении от магазина (почти в углу заправочной станции, где могут останавливаться разве что туристы), рука со спины сползает чуть ниже, остановившись на поясе – ниже уже джинсы. 

\- Поговорим или другие планы? – Стайлз останавливается, чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы не выпускать Питера из поля зрения. Его слегка ведет от этих не слишком случайных прикосновений, но он подросток, так и должно быть. 

\- Поговорим. Садись. 

Сливки почти идеально смешались с кофе, теперь напиток имеет желтоватый оттенок. Стайлз смотрит в стаканчик, устроившись на уличной скамейке. 

\- Я хочу...

\- Дерек считает, что я помог тебе воскреснуть, — прерывает Питера Стайлз, не поднимая глаза. – Так что, видишь, если так считает Дерек, так считает вся стая. Ты запятнал мою репутацию. 

\- С чего мой дорогой племянник пришел к таким выводам?

\- Он видел, как я общался с тобой, пока ты был «мертв», знает, что я ездил к тебе домой. Выводы напрашивались сами собой. Считает, это мое решение. Так что за все, что ты теперь натворишь, буду отвечать я, — Стайлз вскидывает глаза. – Планируешь что— либо устроить уже на это неделе? 

\- Думаешь, в случае твоей поруки, я стану образцово— показательным человеком? 

Этой артистической манерности еще учиться и учиться. 

\- Неа, я отлично представляю себе, кто ты, поэтому не буду обманываться на этот счет, — Стайлз вдруг задорно улыбается, так, что это почти заразительно и не устоять, — похоже, мама была права, что тяга к подтипу «плохих мальчиков» — это семейное. 

\- Твоя мать вышла замуж на копа, я вижу очевидное противоречие. 

\- Когда она вышла замуж за отца, он еще работал на ирландскую мафию под прикрытием. Он об этом не рассказывает, боится пошатнуть собственный авторитет в моих глазах. Или опасается, что я начну копать и найду адрес дяди, ныне заправляющего всей бандой, которую отцу не удалось сдать. Милейший человек, каждое рождество с тех, как мне исполнилось одиннадцать, присылает мне незарегистрированное оружие. 

Вот мой дед, со стороны отца, никогда не стеснялся своей криминальной истории. Во времена сухого закона он весьма успешно перевозил из Мексики текилу и ром. При этом взяли его за нарушение общественного порядка и отправили за решетку на полгода. Когда мне было лет шесть, он мне очень подробно рассказал, как незаметно пересечь границу. Я сохранил все заметки. Так что, если тебе понадобиться, обращайся. 

Стайлз понимает, что говорит больше, чем планировал, совсем не то, что планировал, снова опускает глаза, смотрит на дно стаканчика, будто в поисках подсказки, и продолжает: 

\- Когда люди становятся семьей, не важно, по крови или по собственному желанию, они отдают что— то друг другу, что— то, что получают в наследство от своей семьи. Мы те, кем нас вырастили, передаем этот опыт из поколения в поколение, чтобы повторять ошибки снова и снова. Не то, чтобы я хотел вступить в ирландскую мафию, просто часто такое вижу. 

\- Хочешь меня впечатлить? Криминальным прошлым своей семьи? 

\- Ты разговариваешь с крайне опасным парнем, — Стайлз понятия не имеет почему это звучит так кокетливо. – Я как— то переправлял на тот свет чувака, успешно сбежавшего из пяти тюрем в разных штатах. Еще я умею превращать столовые ложки в смертельное оружие. И вскрывать сейфы.

\- Иногда ты слишком много болтаешь, Стайлз. 

\- Ты знаешь обо мне мало. Я не знаю о тебе ничего. Просто забудь на минуточку о том, что я вижу мертвых, что из— за этого я какой— то особенный. Я не особенный. Я самый обычный Стайлз, я пытаюсь сказать. У меня даже имя дурацкое. Но сойдет. Так вот, о чем это я? 

\- Даже не представляю. 

\- Я тоже. Когда нервничаю, всегда несу какой— то бред. К черту все это, — Стайлз встает со скамейки, оставляет стаканчик на столе, подходит к оборотню и, чуть наклонившись, коротко целует. Питер встает и втягивает его в более глубокий поцелуй.

\- Я не знаю, зачем я это делаю, — Стайлз кусает губы, отстранившись, — на самом деле, даже не представляю. 

\- Плохо, потому что я думал, что хоть у одного из нас есть представление. 

\- Меня к тебе тянет. Думаю, это взаимно, — Стайлз поворачивается и охотно позволяет прижать себя руками. – Хотя я тебя не понимаю, никогда не пойму, даже если буду стараться, а я не буду, мне хватает проблем в моей собственного голове. И еще, я не буду упоминать о том, что ты меня обманул и попытаешь обмануть еще не раз. Только больше не буду обманываться, Питер. 

\- А если я использую тебя?

\- Ты пожалеешь. Если ты причинишь вред кому— то из стаи или моему отцу, ты пожалеешь, — Стайлз говорит удивительно спокойно и уверенно, сердце его бьется ровно, Питер слышит, у него нет ни одного повода сомневаться. – Так что советую, сначала, порвать мне горло. 

Питер издает какой— то странный, лающий звук. Одной рукой он все еще придерживает Стайлза за пояс, а вторую переносит к шее человека, положив два пальца точно на сонную, где можно почувствовать, как сердце перегоняет кровь. Он не выпускает когти, но это дело считанных мгновений. 

\- Все еще обдумываешь предложение? – интересуется Стайлз без тени страха, когда проходит несколько минут, но ничего не происходит. – Я думал, ты быстрее.

\- Сердце толкает кровь по артериям, этот звук, как сама жизнь. Завораживает. И отвлекает, — Питер отталкивает его от себя чуть вперед, — пойдем. 

\- Ты упустил свой шанс, — Стайлз забирает со стола коробку с сахарными хрюшками, — помни про ложки. Ложки могут быть очень опасными. 

\- Ты можешь мне показать. 

В конце концов, они оба одинаково двинутые, а это уже обнадеживает.

\- Мне нравится твоя квартира. У меня даже есть ключи. Так что, знаешь что? Сейчас я сяду в машину и поеду к тебе. С тех пор, как ты не мертв, в холодильнике, наверняка, завелась еда. Так что можно приготовить ужин. А ты можешь ехать к Дереку. Кажется, он хотел тебя видеть, что— то по делам с бетами «секретно, только для оборотней», но Дерек ненавидит пользоваться телефонами, поэтому я служу проводником его пожеланий... как обычно. Господи, если он умрет и привяжется ко мне, я этого не выдержу. 

\- Ты едешь в мой дом, а я еду к Дереку? — уточняет Питер после столь туманных пожеланий. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы я ехал за тобой?

\- Тебя что— то не устраивает? Надеюсь, у тебя есть вай— фай? Потому что, если нет, это катастрофа. Если тебя убьют по дороге, твоя квартира достанется Дереку? Он отдаст ее мне? Потому что, без шуток, она мне очень нравится. У тебя, вроде как, есть вкус. 

\- Ты превращаешь мою жизнь в бедлам, Стайлз. Ты превращаешь жизнь любого, кто приблизится к тебе в бедлам. Ты знаешь, что значит это слово? 

\- Не относись ко мне так серьезно, ты расстраиваешь «сахарных хрюшек», — Стайлз лучезарно улыбается и трясет коробкой, — конечно, знаю. Мы же стоим друг друга. В этом и проблема. И я должен бы вышвырнуть тебя из своей жизни. Но знаешь что? Всегда есть выбор, я свой сделал. Что касается тебя: от многих проблем с головой помогают разноцветные таблеточки, поверь опыту. 

\- А если я не хочу, чтобы они мне помогали? 

\- Тогда ты знаешь, где меня найти. Большой страшный серый волк, — Стайлз явно провоцирует, знает за какие ниточки потянуть. — Кто вообще это придумал? 

\- Девочка в красной шапочке. 

\- Какая богатая эротическая фантазия. У меня была красная толстовка, кажется. 

\- Заткнись, — оу, снова выразительные спецэффекты в виде сверкающих глаз. После впечатляющей ночи Стайлз не уверен, что воспринимает их адекватно.

\- А то что? 

\- А то «другие планы» начнем реализовывать прямо здесь. Кажется, на этой заправке нет камер. Такой интересный, выбор, Стайлз. Заправка без камер наблюдения. Я начинаю подозревать тебя в предумышленности.

\- Я же говорил, что у моей семьи богатая криминальная история. Никогда не сомневайся во мне. Так мне поискать красную толстовку в шкафу, что думаешь?


End file.
